As known, light emitting diodes (LEDs) have advantages such as lower power consumption, long use life, and quick response speed. Consequently, light emitting diodes are widely used in lighting devices. The lighting device with the light emitting diode is also referred as a LED lamp. Recently, with increasing demands on safety, security and decoration of the outdoor environments, a variety of lighting devices have been developed. The lighting devices include for example outdoor path lamps, garage lamps, advertising lamps, and so on. Generally, the lighting device is installed on a wall of a building. Since the installation position of the lighting device is usually very high relative to the ground, it is important to provide a safe method for installing the lighting device.
A conventional method for installing the lighting device is implemented by a single worker. This method will be illustrated as follows. Firstly, a flat work platform (e.g. an upper end of a ladder or an aerial work platform) is used to place a lighting device thereon. In addition, the worker stands on the flat work platform. Then, a holder is fixed on an installation position of a wall. Then, the lighting device is electrically connected with a utility power source through a power wire. After the lighting device is electrically connected with the utility power source, the lighting device is combined with the holder.
Since the lighting device is placed on the flat work platform, the installation position is far from the lighting device. In other word, the power wire for making electrical connection between the lighting device and the utility power source is very long. Under this circumstance, the mechanism for receiving the power wire within the lighting device should be taken into consideration. In other words, the material cost about the power wire is high, and the process of receiving the power wire increases the installation time. Moreover, since the work space of the flat work platform is narrow and the lighting device is placed on the flat work platform, this method is implemented with difficulty.
Another conventional method for installing the lighting device is implemented by two workers. This method will be illustrated as follows. Firstly, a flat work platform (e.g. an aerial work platform) is used to place a lighting device thereon. In addition, the two workers stand on the flat work platform. Then, a holder is fixed on an installation position of a wall. Then, while the lighting device is lifted and supported by one worker, the electrical connection between the lighting device and a utility power source is established by the other worker. That is, the lighting device is electrically connected with the utility power source through a power wire. After the lighting device is electrically connected with the utility power source, the lighting device is combined with the holder.
Since the lighting device is supported by the other worker during the wiring process, the installation position is located near the lighting device. Under this circumstance, the power wire can be easily received within the lighting device. However, since two workers stand on the narrow space of the flat work platform, this method is implemented with difficulty and hazard potential. Moreover, this method is labor-intensive and the labor cost is high.
From the above discussions, the conventional method for installing the lighting device by a single worker is costly, time-consuming, hazardous and difficult; and the conventional method for installing the lighting device by two workers is costly, labor-intensive and difficult. Moreover, after the lighting device is completely installed and the lighting device has been used for a long time, the lighting device needs to be periodically maintained, repaired or even replaced with a new one. Since the process of maintaining the lighting device is reverse to the process of installing the lighting device, some drawbacks similar to the conventional installation method occur. Moreover, the lighting device is usually heavy in weight. If the lighting device drops down to the ground during the installation process, the hazard is very serious. Consequently, a safety measure should be taken during the installation process of the lighting device.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an improved method for installing a lighting device in order to avoid the above drawbacks.